During installation of fluorescent light bulbs, it is often necessary to employ a stepladder in order to reach the fluorescent lamp fixture. Since both hands are normally necessary to remove or install a fluorescent lamp from the fixture, it is necessary to utilize some aid in transferring the fluorescent light bulbs to and from the fixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,042 to Aeschliman discloses one such device. The Aeschliman device comprises a plurality of tapered, rigid tubes of different lengths, integrally jointed together, such that a plurality of lamps can be held by the tubes at selected heights. The tubes may be clamped to one end of a stepladder using a vise-like mechanism.
The Aeschliman device has several deficiencies. First, only a small portion of one end of the fluorescent light bulb is contained in the tubes, thereby exposing the large length of the fluorescent light bulb. Thus, the entire bulb is not protected from external forces. The Aeschliman device is rigidly attached to the ladder, and a force imparted to the bulbs would result in their breakage or dislodging. Furthermore, the Aeschliman device is not suitable for holding bulbs in a non-vertical position. As a result, the Aeschliman device cannot be used to aid in transporting the bulbs, and therefore has only limited application.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,763 to Scott discloses another such device. The Scott device is a light bulb holster in which pockets are used to hold a plurality of tubular bulbs. A flap is operable to cover the top ends of the bulbs during transport and to secure the holster to a ladder brace at the work site. A loop is also provided on the back of the holster for carrying the holster.
However, the Scott device also has several deficiencies. First, the holster is designed to only carry tubular bulbs. When removing or installing a fluorescent light fixture, additional parts, such as starters and ballasts, may also need to be removed or installed. These additional parts would have to be carried separately, and would possibly require the workman to descend the ladder to obtain or dispose of the parts. Furthermore, the Scott device does not provide any storage for tools, such as nuts, bolts, and a screwdriver. Thus, an additional holster, such as a toolbelt would have to be used when installing a fluorescent light.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a light bulb holster, capable of storing all necessary parts and tools, which is easily transportable, and which offers maximum protection to the bulbs.